Metal Gear Solid: How Snake Saved Christmas
by MrBlack
Summary: A Metal Gear is threatning to destroy Christmas and it's up to Snake to stop it. But along the way he learns the true meaning of christmas... Trust me this story isn't lame plz R&R 'chapter 2 is up'
1. Default Chapter

A note from BDBlack:  
It's getting to be that time of year, so in the spirit I wrote this piece. I hope you all like it because it's going to be full of action and surprises. Though, it might get a little goofy but I'll try not to go there. Also, I'm still a little unfamiliar with the whole Metal Gear saga, so please don't get mad if I make a few mistakes. Let's begin...  
  
Disclaimer: The following is a fanfiction based on Heido Kojima's Metal Gear series. This is just a harmless fanfiction made out of fan appreciation. Metal Gear is the soul property of Heido Kojima, Konami, and any others affiliated with the following franchise. No money is planning to made off of this nor will there ever be. On another note...  
  
The following story IS pure fiction. Any similarities to any people or parties are pure accident.  
  
  
  
Snake:  
I was the night before Christmas  
And all through the mall  
There were many bright lights  
Posted all over the walls  
  
But deep within this place of shop  
Was something we all feared  
The construction of a  
Brand new Metal Gear  
  
So I'm locked and loaded  
And ready to go  
With plenty of different  
grenades to throw  
  
So with nothing left to say  
And this mission to take  
I set of to work  
Without a christmas break  
  
  
December 24 - Christmas Eve  
Mall of America  
  
As it snowed in the vast parking lot, a man wearing a hooded coat walked towards the front door smoking a cigarette. As he walks in he walks flipping the cigarette into the air. He went into a couple of stores and purchases some items. After about a half hour he was holding many boxes but eyes the gift wrapping counter and it was currently empty. But not for long because several people were about about to get in front of him. Adrenaline surging, he ran straight ahead not stopping for anything. He was running so fast, electricity was surging under his feet and then stopped suddenly leaving skid marks. Everyone just stood there shocked.  
  
  
M E T A L G E A R S O L I D  
H o w S n a k e S a v e d C h r i s t m a s  
  
  
"What..." He put his gifts down and the guys started wrapping them frantically still surprised at what his did.  
"Which kind of wrapping paper do you want?"  
"That kind..."  
"We usually don't get a lot of people who like G.I.Joe wrapping paper."  
"Just do it."  
"Fine." The gift wrapper was obviously intimidated and just stuck to his job. After a few hours, "Here you go sir."  
"Thanks." And walked off grinning.  
"That's it, I'm done working in the mall," and the gift wrapper got up and walked off. The man in the coat continued to wall through the mall when suddenly something started to ring in his head.   
  
SOLID SNAKE - (David Hayter)  
  
He held his hand up to his neck...  
  
CODEC - 141.25  
  
Otacon: Snake. Are you in?  
Snake: I'm here...  
Otacon: What took so long, I was starting to worry.  
Snake: Just getting my last minute shopping done.  
Otacon: What did you get me?  
Snake: I'm not telling, you'll have to wait till tomorrow.  
Otacon: What about Meryl?  
Snake: A necklace.  
Otacon: Mai Ling?  
Snake: Gift certificate.  
Otacon: *groan* Snake...  
Snake: Just kidding. I got her a gold watch...  
Otacon: It's not gold plated, is it?  
Snake: ...  
Otacon: Snake.  
Snake: Forget it. What's the mission? What the hell am I even here?  
Otacon: I know this will sound weird, but there is a Metal Gear being stored somewhere below the structure.  
Snake: I understand, but who put it there? I'm still trying to get over this mystery about the patriots.  
Otacon: I wouldn't be surprised if they was behind this, but there's another thing.  
Snake: What?  
Otacon: The note also said this Metal Gear is built to destory Christmas.  
Snake: You've got to be kidding me.  
Otacon: I wish I was.  
Snake: It wouldn't matter to me if the thing was out to destroy Christmas. It's not one of my favorite holidays. Ba humbug I say.  
Otacon: Geeze, you're starting to sound like Scrooge. Then why did you get presents for everyone just now.  
Snake: I just did that out of kindness, I'm not a monster.  
Otacon: I guess, but why don't you like christmas?  
Snake: I never got what I wanted as a kid. Besides, I'm starting to doubt any of this is true.  
Otacon: I know it sounds farfetched, but I was just working on my computer when this note and a cookie just appeared next to me. I read it and found out about all this. I was a little sceptical at first, so I hacked into the mall security and found out that there was a Metal Gear in this facility.  
Snake: Hmm... What kind of Metal Gear am I dealing with this time.  
Otacon: Right now I've got nothing, so I'll try to dig up some info on it. Good luck Snake...  
  
End transmission...  
  
Snake started walking down mall until a small man caught his eye. At first, snake was about to ignore him until he noticed he was wearing a pointy green hat. And on closer inspection he was going into the restrictied areas so Snake quickly followed. First, he made sure there was no security watching. There was one reluctent guard, so carefully he pulled out his M9 and shot him in the leg.  
"!" The guard looked around wondering where that poke came from. "?"  
Just then, all guard could to was fall asleep where he stood. "ZZZ."  
Snake smiles as he went through the door leaving his present in a safe spot, and noticed the midget was gone. "Where the hell did he go?"  
  
CODEC - 141.25  
  
Snake: Otacon.  
Otacon: Yes Snake?  
Snake: I need the schematics of this building. I noticed a suspicious character but he just disappeared.  
Otacon: Just a sec...  
  
End Transmission...  
  
Snake continued down the hallway throwing off his coat and arming himself with his M9. Suddenly, a mall security officer was coming his way.  
"Damn..." Snake said as he rolled to the side and out of the guards view. As he passed, Snake got back up and continued his search carefully holding his M9 ready.  
"He, he, he..." a squeaky laugh came from behind.  
"Who's there?" Small shadows started whizzing by. He following them, only to hear more laughing and seeing more shadows. "Damn it, who are you!"  
"You can't find us..." said the squeaky voices.  
"Wanna bet..."  
  
CODEC -141.25  
  
Otacon: Snake, I have the plans!  
Snake: Finally. This place is starting to scare me...  
Otacon: That's a first.  
Snake: What?  
Otacon: I think that's the first time you've said you were scared of something.  
Snake: Ha... Just tell me where I am.  
Otacon: Right now you're in Service Hall A. Just go down the hallway, take a left at the last door, and go down the stairs. I'll download the rest to your radar.  
Snake: All right...  
  
End Transmission...  
  
The last door to the left, the only thing between Snake and the Metal Gear. With his gun he shot of the handle and slowly open the door towards him. But after one step, Snake accidentally tripped on a thin wire making him fall over proceeding to fall down a long flight of stairs. Echoes of ours and ouches filled the corridor as he finally hit the bottom. His vision was slightly blurred because of all the head shots, but quickly got back when he herd the high pitched laughing. It came from down the hallway. "Stop it! I'm sick of your annoying laughing!"  
Out of fury, Snake pulled out his USP and open fired. With each loud and bright blast he could see the shadows of several guys in hats, but none of them fell. "What the hell is going on? That was a direct kill shot."  
  
CODEC - 141.25  
  
Otacon: Snake! What the hell are you doing, you're suppose to keep yourself hidden!  
Snake: No alarms went off, so I guess I'm safe. It's just that laugh. It bugs the hell out of me...  
Otacon: Metal Gear should be up ahead.  
Snake: Right...  
  
End transmission...  
  
As he dusted himself up, holding his USP in ready position and continued down the hallway. After a few minutes he reach the end and was shocked to see what was in front of him. "Metal Gear..."  
The Metal Gear stood tall. It looked sort of like Metal Gear REX, but it had front legs too. And the head had a red nose and what appeared to be antlers. "What kind of sick freak came up with this?"  
Next to it was a very large man in a long red coat. With the man he view, he carefully walked up being cautious about what was around him. Lucky there wasn't a single sentry around. Closer and closer until he came up behind the man and took aim.  
"Freeze!" yelled Snake as he aimed his USP.  
"Ah Snake. I was wondering when you would show up." Said the man a deep but cheerful voice.  
"What? How do you know my name?" He gripped his gun tightly.  
"Please Snake. I know everything. I know you have saved the world from Metal Gear from the world several times. I know your contact Otacon, aka Hal Emmerick. I know your the clone of Big Boss and that your brother is Liquid Snake."  
"Who are you? Ocelot? Solidus? Another god damn, mind blowen terrorist?!" Snake was getting frustrated.  
"You want to know?" The man turned around and Snake to a step back in total shock.  
"What the hell?!" The man stood there with a long white beard, glasses, and a big nose.  
"I'm Santa Clause..."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

METAL GEAR SOLID  
---  
How Snake Saved Christmas (Chapter II)  
  
  
Snake just stood there stunned. "What the hell?"  
"Yes, I'm Santa Clause."  
  
Santa Clause - (Tim Allen)  
  
He had the beard, the suit, even holding a bag full of toys next to him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you. You're imitating Santa?! Can't you do better?"  
"What are you talking about. I am Santa, tug my beard."  
"What?"  
"Go ahead." Snake slowly walked over with his USP firmly gripped him his hand. With a tug, he pulled the beard and found out it was real.  
"That doesn't prove anything."  
"Then maybe this will!" Santa grabbed Snakes arm and threw him across the room.  
"AHH!!!" Snake open fired as he hit the ground, unloading his round. Even though he was big, Santa flipped out of the way of all the bullets with cartwheels and backflips. He had the skills of an olympic gymnist. Then out of nowhere he jumped into the air fifty feet like he was flying.  
"Holy crap he is Santa..." Snake said as his jaw dropped. He ejected the magazine and reloaded.  
  
CODEC - 141.25  
  
Snake: This is Snake. I've found the Metal Gear.  
Otacon: Great.  
Snake: I also found Santa.  
Otacon: What did you say?  
Snake: Santa.. I think he's behind this.  
Otacon: What make's you say that?  
Snake: He's attacking me!  
Otacon: Hmm... Give me some time to asses the situation.  
Snake: Hurry.  
  
End transmission...  
  
"Ho ho ho!" Santa laughed as he flew around. "Here's a present for you Snake!" He held up his hand as it started to glow blue. With a flick of the wrist he shot out an ice beam almost nailing Snake right in the legs.  
"Damn..." Snake returned fire, but Santa kept flipping around in the air dodging the bullets. But one did cut his face leaving a small line of blue blood.  
"Almost got me there. Let's kick it up a notch." He held up both hands and disappeared in a flash.  
"Where did he go?" He frantically aimed his gun while reloading. It seemed Santa had left the building until...  
"Hello Snake!" Turning around frantically and was face to face with Santa as he pulled back his arm and threw a punch. All Snake could to was take it. The punch almost broke his nose.  
"Uff!" The punch had thrown him back several feet almost going through a wall.  
"Face it Snake. You can't beat me. I know you better then you know yourself." Snake aimed his gun. "And don't bother pulling the trigger. It's empty." The click of the trigger told the truth. The impact of the punch made him eject the magazine by accident. He had lost a lot of energy and couldn't continue to fight. He couldn't even reach for some rations. Snake had loss as Santa snapped his fingers as a whole bunch of elves rushed in.  
"Tie him up, and make sure it's tight. He can be tricky."  
"Yes sir," the elf said in a squeaky voice." They dragged Snake's beaten body towards a poll and held him with taffy. Snake tried to struggled out.  
"Don't bother. It's liccorish flavor. Impossible to break through, disgusting to eat, and makes a great plastic explosive. Ho ho ho." Santa slowly walked towards Snake as he put on his red hat.  
"What happened to you Santa?" Snake said.  
"What happened? Time, that's what. Time's have changed Snake."  
"But you're still as popular as ever. Except with me."  
"It's not the children who idol me, or all the other Santas."  
"Other Santas?"  
"Yes." Santa stood there for a second looking at the Metal Gear. "There are hundreds of other Santa's to make sure the presents are delivered on time, and of course there is one main Santa, an Alpha Santa, living somewhere in the north pole who makes the toys and tells us what to do. But lately to many secrets have been released about our brotherhood and it's been ruining the imagination of kids everywhere." He turned around and looked at the Metal Gear again. "And now the Alpha Santa has created this."  
"The Metal Gear?"  
"This Metal Gear is going to take our jobs of delivering toys and and eliminate us one by one. Lucky I've hijacked. I'm going to threaten the U.N. and demand they cancle christmas right away or they'll be destroyed."  
"Really..."  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, my elves and I still have some preparations. Until then Snake, Merry Christmas..." Santa and his elves walked off leaving Snake alone.  
  
CODEC - 141.25  
  
Snake: Otacon. I've got a problem.  
Otacon: I know.  
Snake: What do we do, I can't get out of this taffy.  
Otacon: Sorry Snake, but I can't do anything either.  
Snake: Just another lousy christmas.  
Otacon: I guess this means you wont make it to the party.  
Snake: What party?  
Otacon: I was going to hold a party after this mission. I was hoping you would come.  
Snake: Hmm... *sounds of footsteps* Wait.  
Otacon: What?  
Snake: Someone else is in this room.  
  
End Transmission...  
  
Snake slowly lifted his head so see a guy walking his way. "Who are you?"  
"I." The man was wearing a white jumpsuit with blacks gloves. Snake couldn't see his face because the man was wearing a gold mask complete with mouth and eyes drawn on it. He also held a gold staff. And his voice was extremely deep. "I'm the ghost of Christmas Present."  
"The ghost of what?!"  
  
Christmas Present - (Sean Connery)  
  
"Yes, the ghost of Christmas Present." He looked at the Metal Gear, and then to Snake. "I'm here to help you Snake."  
"I guess I could use some."  
"I must warn you though, Santa Clause will not be your only problem. Two more ghosts will fight you and try to destroy you with your past and future. You must overcome them and stop this Santa from destroying Christmas." He walked up to Snake and pointed his staff at his head. "This is your present situation. Do you understand?"  
"I don't have a clue what your saying."  
"Hmm... Forget it. Just try to head my warning and stop Santa." The ghost held his staff in the air. "If you need advice. Call me with your Codec. My frequency is 140.35." And as he finished his sentince he threw his staff to the ground causing a small explosion of dust. In the blink of an eye the guy disappeared. But as the dust came towards Snake, the taffy dissolved like cotton candy.  
  
CODEC - 141.25  
  
Snake: Otacon, I'm free.  
Otacon: Great.  
Snake: Damn.  
Otacon: What?  
Snake: The taffy, it's jammed my USP. I can't load a magazine.  
Otacon: It wouldn't matter anyway. I've found some info on this Metal Gear. You're going to need to locate a Stinger Missile Launcher if you want to destroy this.  
Snake: Damn...  
Otacon: Well, maybe Santa has a couple you can barrow.  
Snake: I'll check it out.  
Otacon: Be careful...  
  
End Transmission...  
  
As Snake quietly stepped towards the room that Santa's in, Christmas Present was looking on from a balcony. "Let's hope he succeeds. He must know the truth."  
Snake carefully open the door and peeked. The plus side, there were plenty of weapons he could use to destroy Metal Gear in one of the corners, but there was a down side. The room was filled with elves lined up like an army of midgets. Snake held his hand to his neck and said, "Otacon, we have a problem."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
